Botanical classification: Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the cross of a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety known as xe2x80x98Schwarzwalderxe2x80x99 female patent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,001), with a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling, male parent. xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99 was orginated in 1998 by the inventor Cecilius Jan-Jochem Randag in ""t Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
Table 1 provides a comparison of the new variety to its parents:
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99 by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in August 2000 in ""t Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Black Starxe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Deep purple spathe;
2. Deep purple spadix;
3. Red flower stem;
4. Red edge on the leaves; and
5. Red/black petiole of the leaves.